This invention is generally related to apparatus for cutting a groove in hardened concrete or pavement or similar surfaces, and more particularly to such a device in combination with an anchorable means for controllably guiding the device to produce decorative patterns in such surfaces.
It has become fashionable to add a decorative touch or accent to driveways and other concrete surfaces surrounding a dwelling or office building. Some types of decorative designs are applied into concrete surfaces during the curing process prior to hardening. Another type of decorative design is formed into already hardened concrete surfaces by cutting or grooving. Yet another form of patterned application is accomplished by adding an additional layer of hardenable material atop the concrete surface into which the decorative design is applied or is created thereby.
A number of devices are known to applicant which will cut or grind a groove or slot into a hardened surface of a concrete, asphalt, pavement or the like as follows:
______________________________________ Mitrovich 1,411,864 Bardol 1,553,845 Ashback 2,931,634 Lewis 2,934,327 Zuzelo 3,301,601 Mooney 3,617,091 Shatwell 3,663,060 Zuzelo 3,747,981 Ward 4,236,356 Santschi 4,375,212 Due 4,456,303 ______________________________________
However, none of these devices offer a means for controllably guiding the cutting blade in any other than a linear pattern in the form of support wheels themselves for these apparatus.
The multiple grooving of pavement or roadway surfaces has been addressed for the purpose of either smoothing or improving the surface adhesion of such roadways to vehicle tires and are described in the following U.S. Pats.:
______________________________________ Mori 3,572,842 Hughes 3,606,469 Hatcher 3,724,900 Hatcher 3,779,608 Staab 3,796,462 Ellis 3,868,146 Ellis 3,896,989 Ellis 3,902,760 Meister 4,986,604 ______________________________________
A number of U.S. Pats. have also been directed to the application of decorative designs into an uncured concrete surface and are disclosed in their various forms as follows:
______________________________________ Bowman 3,406,618 Bowman 3,939,740 Chiuminatta 4,769,201 ______________________________________
Unpatented processes are also known in prior art. One such technique is commercially available through Spray-Crete of Tampa Bay, Florida, which utilizes a texturable over spray applied atop an existing concrete surface. Yet another broad range of design finish techniques are also available through Portland Cement Association of Skokie, Illinois, all of which are directed to the textured surfacing of uncured concrete surfaces.
The present invention provides an economical means for forming grooves in existing concrete without the need for adding additional thickness of topcoat material atop an existing concrete surface and also provides a broad variety of both arcuate and linear geometric grooved patterns which may be custom designed in accordance with the imagination of the operator of the invention.